What! There's Four Problem Children?
by MrGamesaregreat
Summary: So this is a self-insert of me as the fourth 'Problem Child'. Rated M for dirty humor, swearing, sexiness and the like.


**Disclaimer:** **Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?** **belongs to** **Tarō Tatsunoko and Diomedea. Anything else I borrow from other shows/books/anime etc. belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Summary: So this is a self-insert of me as the fourth 'Problem Child'.  
**

 **Chapter One: The Fourth Letter**

My name is Alex Seeger and I wanted to tell people my story so here it goes.

First of all I'm 6.0" and lanky with a little bit of muscle. I have dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. I was born and raised in Ohio. None of that is really important though, what is important is that I am special. I don't mean that I have a disability or anything I can just do things that others can't. Shadows flicker around me, I can teleport and if I focus I can turn a random pipe into some kind of black and red super pipe for example. I have been able to do these things no one else can for as long as I can remember. Then came the day I was removed from my world and net others who have abilities like mine.

"God I hate Calculus" I sighed. I'm walking home from school after my math exam and my final exam for my senior year. It's a beautiful day not too warm, not too windy and sunny. "I'm so bored, I live a normal life yet I have these powers that I can't even use to become a super hero like in the comics." As I said this there was a tingle sound as a letter with my name on it fell from the sky into my hand. I was curious so I opened it.

It read:

 **This letter is for those of you with**

 **Many troubles and extraordinary powers.**

 **If you wish to see how far that power of yours will take you,**

 **Cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions,**

 **And come to our "Little Garden."**

"What the hell—"I started before the letter flashed blue and I was falling out of the fucking sky! I knew I would survive the fall because of the lake below me and my powers, but who drops people out of the sky! As I looked around I saw a blonde boy in some kind of school uniform with headphones who looked about my age, a girl with long brown hair in some female business clothing, and a girl with short brown hair in shorts, a shirt, and some kind of feminine half coat holding a calico cat. Then we fell in the lake.

As we swam to the shore and got out of the lake we looked at the world around us. It was a beautiful forest and a clear blue sky. I'm sure I saw some kind of walled town in the distance as we fell. I was also completely ignoring business girls little rant. I did listen as the all introduced themselves though it seems that the boy my age is named Sakamaki Izayoi, business is Kudo Asuka, and cat-girl is Kasukabe You. Those names were all Japanese yet I could understand them perfectly interesting. "Who are you" Business asked me? "I'm Alex Seeger it's a pleasure to meet you." Izayoi asked if I was American and I told him yes. "So I have no clue how I am able to understand you three as I've never spoken Japanese before" I said. "Is that so, well that's interesting" Izayoi smirked. I was curious if they all got letters as well so I voiced the question and they all answered yes. "So where are our gracious hosts" I asked? W pretended to look around for them, but we all knew where they were. Izayoi told them to get out, but didn't wait for them to actually do it. He jumped and cracked the ground where he jumped and crashed down right on top of the figure who I could now identify as female. She had long blue hair and was wearing some bunny cosplay. She got angry when we called it cosplay and called herself Black Rabbit in third person. Izayoi jumped at her again and she hopped back on a branch behind her. Kasukabe chased after her very cat like while Asuka used some kind of control on some birds to impede her way, but the bunny kept hopping. I used the shadows to make some chains and caught 'Black Rabbit' and pulled her to the ground. Turns out those ears and tail of hers are very real. Well this world sure is interesting.

After everyone had calmed down we were sitting on a little hill while Black Rabbit stood before us. She gave a big speech about what the Little Garden is and these things called gift games. Apparently our powers are 'gifts' bestowed on us by gods, demons, deities etc. how they gift people from other worlds no one knows. In these games we use our powers to beat our opponents and then claim whatever bets were made. There are also hosts who run and administer these games. Games can range from lotteries to life threatening events. Now she wants us to win a game to see if we can join her community. She's acting high and mighty, but you can see the desperation under the bravado. She had us read a contract or geass scroll that gave us rules and win conditions. She wanted us to pick face cards from a face down deck. We looked at the deck then started. Izayoi went first and slammed his hand onto the table Black Rabbit created flipping the cards. Kasukabe, Asuka and I chose face cards then and Izayoi revealed that under his hands was a king. He apparently memorized every cards placement. Now under the condition we could get Black Rabbit to do any one thing as long as it's not sexual. It was odd how insecure she seemed when she had such a nice body and face. Izayoi had one question "Can I have fun here?" Black Rabbit answered absolutely. Fun huh, yeah I could use some fun.

We were walking to wherever Black Rabbit wanted to take us when Izayoi quietly told us he was going to the edge of the world and to not tell Black Rabbit. I answered "If you get to go to the edge of the world I'm coming to and I can just teleport us there." "You can teleport? What's the range?" he asked. "Anywhere it has an unlimited range as long as I think of where I want to go" I replied. We left soon after I said that. When I looked at our new surroundings I had to admit that the place was beautiful. It looked sort of like Niagara Falls, but bigger and prettier. A bunch of waterfalls along the rocky cliff the white wake and spray when the waterfalls hit the water at the bottom. You could tell that there was no pollution in the air. "Why did you want to come here Izayoi?" "I have a feeling that I will get a good fight here" he answered. A fight huh. If on cue a giant white serpent that looked powerful yet majestic as all hell rose from the water before us. "What are two humans doing in my territory?" he asked. "I'm here to fight you of course" Izayoi answered cockily with a smirk. "I only brought him here to see what he wanted, but I'll fight you too" I answered. "Human trash could never best a go in a fight!" the serpent hissed angrily. "Try us water worm" I stated calmly as Izayoi was still smirking. "Fine here are the rules to our engagement." The rules were simple enough knock-out or death of the other side's participant(s) equals victory. We agreed to the rules and the battle started.

He started by making version of himself out of water and propelling them at us. While Izayoi shattered all of them with his fists I created a sphere of black fire around me and vaporized them. I then molded my fire into the shape of an arrow and launched it at him. He blocked my fire, but was knocked away a good distance from one of Izayoi's punches. I picked up a rock and it turned black with red lines. I threw the rock at high speeds towards the serpent and once it hit him it exploded throwing him back into the rocky cliffs. Izayoi launched himself at the serpent and punched it through said cliff. The serpent rose up and blasted us with some super-hot water. We both jumped over it and him. As we were above him I coated my fist in shadows which packs more of a punch than you would expect. We both punched him square in the head sending him blow the waves. We landed back on the ground. That was when Black Rabbit showed up. She was in the same frilly dress outfit, but her hair, ears and tail were all a bright pink color. "That you Black Rabbit did you dye your hair or something?" Izayoi questioned. "You jerks do you realize how far you've come?" she asked us. "To the edge of the world right" we answered. "Don't be mad it's no biggie." Izayoi said flippantly. "Maybe not now, but if you two had challenged a god before I got here it would have most certainly be a biggie" she said angrily. "We did challenge one, a god to a gift game I mean" "What!" She shrieked! This was the moment the serpent chose to rise from the water. "This trail isn't over yet you young punks!" It hissed. "A-A water god you were gone five minutes how'd you make it so mad" Black Rabbit yelled! "He was acting like a bigshot saying we couldn't beat him up so we beat him up." I shrugged. "Why Izayoi Alex?" She asked? "Don't be so conceited humans do you really think you can beat me that easily" it yelled. Then it made giant twisters of water. We didn't back down. "You've got guts mortals if you can stand the next attack I'll give you the victory" he said. "You've got to be kidding right a fight isn't won once a victor is decided it's over when someone loses" Izayoi shouted. "That's the las t arrogant thing that will come out of your mouth" the serpent yelled back as he sent the twisters at us. The three twisters combined into one as it came at us. My fist was once again coated in shadows as Izayoi and I punched the twister eradicating it while Izayoi yelled that he wasn't dead yet. The serpent and Black Rabbit seemed quite surprised we beat the twister so easily. We jumped at the serpent creating shock waves and kicked it in the face knocking it out. Now Black Rabbit looked gobsmacked, but you could see the hope in her eyes. "You know I sure am getting wet a lot today" Izayoi stated. "I know right I mean I took a shower this morning I was pretty sure I was clean, but I don't think the universe agrees with me" I laughed and so did Izayoi. The little garden sure is an interesting place, but if I get awesome fights like these I think I may stay.

After the game was over Black Rabbit collect our winnings which was some kind of water tree that was some kind of infinite water source she seemed really happy about that. "I'm happy you're so happy, mind if I ask you something while you're so cheerful?" Izayoi asked. "Go ahead" Black Rabbit consented. "Tell the truth you've been hiding a massive deal breaker this entire time haven't you." It wasn't much of a question as this was blatantly obvious in Black Rabbits actions. "Answer me what was the reason you had to bring me and the others here to Little Garden?" he continued. "I-I told you silly you and the others have gifts and we want you to use them and play and have fun here that is the only reason." She answered shakily. Izayoi narrowed his eyes "Why don't I believe you" "I'm with Izayoi on this one you are defiantly hiding something Black Rabbit" I added my two cents. "My gut is telling me that either your community is really weak or something happened recently that put your team on the decline" he stated. I think I see her ears sweating is that even possible? "I'll take your silence as a yes, Black Rabbit" he finished. She told us of how their communities were much like our countries as they need names and banners like a flag. Black Rabbit spoke of how proud and strong the community was a few years ago and how they were targeted by a super powerful enemy and how they were wiped out in one night. They were wiped out by a demon lord and have no members they can use in games as only the children survived. "Sounds like you guys are screwed!" Izayoi exclaimed happily. I nodded my head "Totally and absolutely screwed." This made Black Rabbit sulk on top of the rock she was sitting on. She told us of how they can't start over and how they dreamed of getting their name and banner back from the demon lord. She begged us to help her and her community in their goals going as far as to bow to us. "Taking back a flag and a name from a demon lord huh… sounds like a blast!" Izayoi said. I had to agree. "Huh" Black Rabbit said surprised. "Don't act so surprised Black Rabbit we can sympathise with you and you saved us from boring and dull lives so we do owe you a little bit." I said as I smiled at her. "But Alex Izayoi." "Fighting a demon lord for all of your lost friends it's almost romantic in a way I can't think of a better reason to help you guys out, expect wonders Black Rabbit and soon." Izayoi said. She looked oh so happy. "If you guys are fighting a demon lord I'm not letting my new friends do it alone and thinks of all the wonders this world has to offer" I exclaimed! "Thank you Izayoi, Alex" she meant that from the bottom of her heart.

 **A/N: So this was really fun, but it was also really hard. I have a whole new respect for authors so dedicated to their stories that that write 10000+ words a chapter. On the powers note you will find out my gifts name in the next chapter when it is appraised and yes it has a name and is not unknown like Izayoi. Think of the teleportation as shadow travel from the Percy Jackson books on steroids. The black fire would be like Amaterasu from Naruto. The coating fists with shadows and shadow chains would be sort of like Rouges shadow magic or some sort of shadow make like Gray's ice make in Fairy Tail. If you could review and tell me what you think that would be great. Bye people! -MrGamesaregreat**


End file.
